This invention relates to a circulation type automatic money receiving and paying machine in which paying-in bank notes inserted thereinto are received and are dispensed as paying-out bank notes.
In a recent circulation type automatic money receiving and paying machine, it is often required that in dispensing paying-out bank notes they are so arranged that their face or back sides face in the same direction. In order to meet this requirement, a circulation type automatic money receiving and paying machine having a mechanism for causing the face or back sides of bank notes to face in the same direction along its note conveying path, has been proposed in the art.
However, since the mechanism is arranged in the paying-in bank note conveying path or in the paying-out bank note conveying path, the conventional machine suffers from the following difficulties:
The machine having the mechanism only in the paying-in bank note conveying path is advantageous in that, when paying-in bank notes are dispensed as paying-out bank notes, their face or back sides are caused to face in the same direction. However, when it is required for the teller to supplement the notes in the note accommodating section, he must use a note arranging machine or the like to arrange the bank notes in such a manner that their face or back sides face in the same direction. This work is extremely troublesome for a bank which has no note arranging machine. In addition, sometimes the teller may load the bank notes upside down.
On the other hand, the machine having the mechanism only in the paying-out bank note conveying path is advantageous in that paying-out bank notes are dispensed with the face or back sides faced in the same direction. However, when the teller collects the notes from the note accommodating section, the face or back sides are not always faced in the same direction, and therefore he must arrange them by using a note arranging machine or the like. This will give a heavy burden to the teller when the bank is closed. This tendency is significant in the bank which has no note arranging machine.
Accordingly, a bank has the circulation type automatic money receiving and paying machine with the mechanism for causing the face or back sides of notes to face in the same direction in the paying-in bank note conveying path and/or the machine with the mechanism in the paying-out bank note conveying path depending on the situation.